


In A World Like This I've Got You

by Eternal_Miss_Dorough



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Miss_Dorough/pseuds/Eternal_Miss_Dorough
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	In A World Like This I've Got You

He silently groaned seeing the long line of fans, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to take a couple tylenol before coming to the venue. He had a headache the size of jupiter, and was not in the best mood. In fact, he was in a foul mood. It was just not his day as Nick had been relenetlssly teasing and torturing him all day long and if he was pestered anymore, or pranked one more time, he was going to kill Nick. Well, he'd have to wait until they got back to the hotel. He didn't want to scare the hell out of the fans. While the meet & greet progressed, Nick draped his arm around Kevins neck and reached over to Howie, tickling his ear. Howie glared at him, fire in his eyes, but Nick only laughed. Fan after fan, he put on a smile as they posed for pictures after hugs. 

The line eventually was down to half the amount of fans there had been to start with, and Lisa was excited and ecstatic to finally meet the guys. She could hardly believe her dream was coming true! She took a quick step to the side to see about 15-20 people in front of her then glanced up at Howie, and she smiled, melting as she saw his beautiful smile, then quickly stepped back into her place only to be suddenly shoved from behind, the force hard enough to send her crashing into the girl in front of her who was kind enough to allow lisa to grab and hold on as she had nearly fell over in her heels. "You alright, Sweetheart?", she asked as the two women righted themselves. "Yeah... Sorry. I was shoved.", Lisa said, then turned and glared at the culprit behind her. 

"You cut i front of me!", the girl behind her lied. " No, I didn't. I've been right here in front of you this whole time. Nice try.", Lisa defended herself then turned back around, moving up as the lined moved up. "The young lady is correct." the security guard who saw the whole thing backed Lisa up, as he walked over to diffuse the situation. Howie had noticed Lisa nearly topple over in her high heels and he breathed a sigh of relief when she stood back up, uninjured. Even though she was several feet away from him, he couldn't help but notice her jsut as she had quickly stepped back i nher place moments before she was nearly knocked over. He could tell she was petite, with a wavy silky bob and red lipstick wearing a skater skirt, and what he assumed was a BSB shirt with her high heels. He couldn't see too well considering the several fans still in front of her. He felt a hand on his arm and jumped with a low yelp. "Sorry. But um... ", Kevin said pointing to the fan making her way towards them. Howie blushed as he turned his attention back to the fan and hugged her when she reached him, then posed for her picture with her. 

The line decreased faster than Lisa thought it would considering the hoarde of fans waiting to meet the guys. She stepped up, sneaking a glance at Howie once more, feeling herself blush as she smiled. She giggled when he did a silly pose for the current fan. Nick snaked his arm around Kevin's neck again and tickled Howie's ear during the next photo and Howie nearly lunged at him right then and there, but kept himself in place as he silently growled at Nick who only laughed once more, enjoying torturing Howie. Lisa noticed and giggled, knowing Howie would get him later. Moving up once more, now only one person away from her turn, there was another shove suddely, and the force of it sent her flying forward towards the ground as she tripped, trying to stay balanced in he high heels and she screamed, attempting to brace herself for impact, but instead of a loud THUD! and cry of pain, she fell into osmeone with a loud "OOF!" and instinctively grabbed on, holding on for dear life, gasping. That was SCARY! 

Howie felt his heart stop as his eyes got so wide, he had lunged forward but he was beaten to the punch. He sighed in relief as he fell to his knees. "THANK GOD!", he silently breathed. "It's alright, Darlin'. I've gotcha.", Lisa heard a familiar southern drawl above her and looked up to see Brian had caught her. "You okay, sweetie?", he asked her. "Y-  
yeah.", she smiled as her heartbeat slowed from the shock of nearly face planting and the fact she was in Brian's arms, in front of the guys. Brian helped her to her feet and hugged her. "Thank you.", Lisa said in his ear as she smiled again and he smiled. She moved down the line hugging the guys, then when she reached Howie who was up on his feet again, she blushed as she looked up at him, then hugged him. The bot of them felt a spark in the moment while embracing, and it was like a zap of static electricity. Howie smiled at her then turned her in his arms for the picture, doing the prom pose with her. After the photo was taken, Lisa turned to him as she reached into her crossbody bag that was slung over her shoulder and torso, resting against, not a BSB shirt, but a shirt of him from the Black & Blue days from that photo shoot where he was in a muscle shirt and was beside a punching bag. Howie's smile widened. Lisa pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Howie. "For you. ", she blushed then was ushered away to find her seat.

Howie looked down at the notebook in his hands, a stupid grin on his face. He then heard kissy noises from nick, and he glared at him with fire in his eyes. Nick only laughed. Howie put the notebook into his back pocket and finished up the meet & greet within another 2 minutes then went to the dressing room with the guys. Once inside, Howie pulled the notebook out of his back pocket and sat down on the couch, opened the notebook and began reading what was side, to find poetry and a couple of songs. For him! He was very flattered and very touched, but thought of it as love as a fan. But if that's the case, what was up with the spark when they hugged? Howie found himself lost in thought as he continued reading until the notebook was suddenly snatched and held up high. "NICK!!!! GIMMIE THE FUCKING NOTEBOOK! NOW!", he angrily screaned, then charged at him , jumping up for the notebook as nick made kissy noises again. "Howie has a girlfriend!", he teasingly mocked. "I DO NOT!", Howie spat. "NOW GIMMIE THE FUCKING NOTEBOOK!", he screamed again, his face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. Nick held Howie back with his hand, by the face while he lowered the notebook and read a little of it, noticing it's poetry. "Howie so has a girlfriend!", Nick teased again, making more kissy noises. That did it. Howie suddenly pried Nick's hand off his, twisted his arm causing him to cry out in pain, threw him to the ground and kicked him in the jewels, making Nick scream in pain as he grabbed himself and fell to the floor in fetal position. The notebook fell from his grasp and Howie lunged for it, catching itm and went to the bathroom for his shower.

Howie stripped down and folded his clothes, putting the notebook between his shirt and pants, then got in the shower and let the water drench him head to toe and calm him first. He started washing his hair and as he rubbed the shampoo through his hair, he caught the scent of elmer's glue realizing Nick put it in his shampoo. "NICK!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!", Howie bellowed then growled. He saw Kevin's shampoo next to his and using his wrists, he oicked the bottle of Kevin's shampoo up, with some difficulty, then used his mouth and teeth to open the lid, screwing it off then dumped some shampoo on his head and set the bottle back down. He toook a little shampoo from his head and washed his hands, then washed the glue out of his hair. He then bathed with his irish spring body wash and finished up, stepping out and drying off, wrapping his towel around his hips and securing it before grabbing his clothes with the notebook tucked safely between them and walked out of the bathroom, padding over to his changing area and put on his first outfit of the show and got ready.  
s  
Nick heard Howie's scream from the shower, but his response was a very pained groan. "God this fucking hurts so fucking bad!", he moaned. "You fucking deserved it. ", Kevin said, laughing. "FUCK YOU OLD MAN!", Nick retorted from his spot on the floor. "Naw... I'd rather do Eminem than you!", Kevin replied, causing all of the guys to roar with laugher except Nick who silently growled. 

Howie had put his socks and shoes on then found himself reading the notebook again while thinking of that spark. "What is going on?", Howie asked himself in his mind. He smiled as he took in the beautiful words on the pages, his mind wandering back and forth. 

"Walk it off, Nick. It helps.", Kevin said, reaching a hand down to Nick. Nick took Kevin's hand and slowly stood up, taking the stance of one who had ridden a horse too long, causing snickers around the room. "Shut up!", Nick yelled. With Kevin's help he began to walk around gingerly at first, then at more normal slow pace, finding that Kevin was right. He was feeling much better the more he walked. 

During the show, Howie and Nick avoided each other except when Nick draped his arm over Howie's shouldersduring Love Somebody. Also during that song, Howie's eyes fell on Lisa, who he noticed was in the front of the right pit. He smiled, cheeks flushed pink as he reached his hand out to her. She blushed as well, taking his hand, smiling up at him sweetly. Howie felt his insides turn to mush in that moment, forgetting the words to what he was singing before quickly recovering, cheeks still flushed pink as he stood up and let go of her hand, winking at her then took to walking along the stage. Later after the showe ended, Howie shot past Brian who was leading the guys to the dressing room. "WHOA! Where's the fire, D!?", he asked, laughing. Howie didn't even hear him. He got to the dressing room first and jumped in the shower for the second time, washing off all of the sweat his body had produced during the show. He hated feeling gross and sweaty and did not want be as such, if he was lucky enough to catch Lisa before leaving for the night. Butterflies roared through Howie's stomach as he showered, enjoying the warmth of the water as it helped to calm his nerves some. He hiccuped as his nerves were beginning to pass and he took a deep breath, still feeling it may just be a fan type of love, but that damn spark was still nagging at him, and not to mention the moment they had before the show had ended... the way he felt then.... he hoped it was more than just fan-love deep down, but the thought and feeling of it being just that weighed on him. Suddenly, he farted, startling himself. "UGH! DAMN NERVES! Where did they even come from!? Why am I feeling this way?", Howie asked himself quietly out loud. He finished his shower and dried off as he got out, then walked out of the bathroom and over to his changing area to grab his change of clothes- black muscle shirt with black adidas work out pants, and his white sneakers and socks, and got dressed. 

Lisa walked outside, then started walking towards the back of the arena. She wanted to see Howie one more time before leaving for the night and hoped she'd be lucky enough.

She waited with the other fans hoping to catch glimpses of the guys as they came out, for 30 minutes before slipping away and crept towards the back door, checking to makesure no one saw her, then quietly slipped inside and started making her way through the halls. She was careful to avoid the sight of bodyguards and security, hiding when she needed to, behind a crate or something that would conceal her until she was able to continue on. 

AJ was net to go for his shower and as he stepped foot in the bathroom, he caught wind of Howie's fart and scrunched his face up. "AWW DAMMIT D! SHIT!!!", he yelped waving his hand in the air to get the smell to disperse. Howie heard AJ and chuckled embarrassedly. "Sorry!", he called, then went back to freshening up, using his flat iron to smooth out the spikes he styled his hair in with some anti frizz pomade. Not wanting to wait for their showers, Brian, and Kevin went ahead out to thier buses. Nick chose to wait to get his shower after AJ. When Howie finished, he checked his breath making sure he brushed his teeth, then grabbed his container of ice breakers peppermints from his bag and popped two at once in his mouth. He replaced the container in his bag and zipped it shut, and instead of going ahead out to the buses, he picked up the notebook again and sat down, reading it, figuring he'd wait for AJ and Nick, while waiting to see Lisa again. He had gotten so distracted by the notebook and his nerves that he didn't notice AJ finish his shower and leave and Nick jumping in for his. When he looked up, he decided to go for a walk to calm his nerves and relax, while continuing to wait for Nick since he knows he'll bitch about walking to the buses by himself. Howie slipped into the halls and carefully walked through, avoiding security and bodyguards knowing they'd make him get his bag and go to the buses. He hid behind an open door then a trunk. 

Lisa had emerged from behind another trunk before continuing to walk. She was glad there was not many security or bodyguards, having only seen 3 body guards and 1 or 2 security. She did not want to get caught! She turned a corner she came up on, to her right and there he was. Howie. He noticed her at the same time and couldn't believe she was back there. He quickly made his way to her and embraced her again, both feeling the spark from earlier again. They blushed and smile,d then Howie looked down to see if she had a backstage pass and was shocked to see she did not. She snuck back there... just for him! His heart fluttered as his voice got caught in his throat for a moment. "Oh my god.... ", Howie finally gasped when he found his voice. "No one even noticed.", she smiled. "Guess you're not the only stealth one here. ", she added with a giggle. Howie blushed and smiled again. "I-I can't believe you snuck back here!", he loudly whispered. "I couldn't leave without seeing you again.", Lisa blushed. Howie's heart fluttered again, thumping against his chest. "I didn't want it to be years before we see each other again.", Lisa said, her expression suddenly sad, almost as if she was going to cry. "Aww, Please don't cry, Sweetheart.", Howie whispered, hugging her to his chest, feeling not jsut spark, but the fluttering increasing. He swallowed hard. "It won't be that long again. I promise.", Howie smiled at her as he pulled away. A security guard was coming and when Howie saw him, he had Lisa down behind a crate that was beside them and he sat on it, quickly untying his shoe, then tied it as the security guard walked by.

When he was gone, Howie whispered the coast was clear. Lisa stood up and came around the crate, sitting beside Howie. She noticed he looked worried.... maybe stressed. She took a deep breath, and being bold, took his hand in her petite hands and massages it softly. "You okay?", she asked. His breath hitched and got caught, blushing as his eyes widened for a moment, then he relaxed to her touch, finding his voice. "Jus-Just not my day today.... been st-stressed. Nick is his fucking pranks I swear.... Howie muttered, stuttering a little. "He's been pranking me all damn day, torturing me, teasing me.... I want to kick his ass so bad!", Howie added, softly chuckling as Lisa contnued to massage his hand, and he was enjoying it, as it was the best feeling he had ever had, besides the spark he kept feeling when their bodies were close to one another. He was beginning to think it just may be more than a fan type of love. "What would you say to me helping you get his ass back? I have an idea.", Lisa evilly grinned. Howie felt his own evil grin form on his face. "What is it?", Howie asked excitedly. 

After discussing the plan, they ut it into action. Creeping back to the dressing room hand in hand, with Lisa having to hide at least once from a bodyguard this time. "Uh.. I need to get my stuff then I'll be at the buses. ", Howie said before the bodyguard could ask. He only nodded then went on his way. howie breathed a sigh and then grabbe dLisa's hand helping her to her feet as she was knelt down behind a trunk. Howie slowly opened the dressing room door and grinned as he heard Nick still i nthe shower, singing. Howie and Lisa crept in. Lisa took her heels off and handed them to Howie who held them for her as she solently crept to the bathroom door, her footsteps silent, then she suddenly flipped the lights off from the outside of the bathroom. " HEY WHAT THE-", Nick's yelp was cut off as he slipped and fell on his ass in the shower. That was gonna be a bruise. "OWW! SHIT!!!", Nick yelped, landing with a loud THUD!". Howie and Lisa snickered as they crept over to Nick's bag, and Lisa motioned to Howie, and he handed her the bottle of liquid ass he had swiped from his other bag on his bus, having snuck out there and back, and Lisa unzipped Nick's bag and sprayed the entire inside, contents and all with the liaquid ass and quickly zipped it shut as she held her breath and Howie covered his nose, making a face after Howie had texted Lisa from nick's phone she she'd have his number for the next part. They hightailed it out of there and gasped for air once they were in the hallway. "Oh god that shit stinks so bad!", Howie gasped then snickered. "It really does... DAMN!", Lisa agreed and snickered as well. They put their ears to the door and listen as Nick called out to Howie, then the sound of him running his foot into something and cursing followed even though the lights were on. Nick padded to his bag and as soon as he opened it, he was hit with the smell. "AWWW FUCK!!!", Nick made a face and swore. He had no choice but to remain in his towel and make a run for it. He groaned and prayed he'd make it to the buses without a problem then Howie and Lisa dove behind the trunk that was beside them, hiding as Nick emerged from the dressing room, his stinky ass bag in hand and Howie and Lisa nearly yelped from the horrible smell, but kept quiet. Nick looked around then began making a run for it. 

Howie and Lisa scrambled up and followed, staying a few feet behid Nick, snickering silently. "I'm gonna kill Howie!", Nick muttered under his breath. Howie spotted a security guard again coming towards them. "SHIT!", he whispered, then with his heart pounding furiously, he noticed a cleaning closet beside them and he quickly opened the door and jumped in, pulling Lisa in with him and shut the door. There wasn't much space. It was cramped. So cramped their bodies were pressed against each other so tightly they could barely move. Then, the sparks, They started all over again, both of them feeling them as they breathed heavily, catching their breath. Lisa looked up at him in the dark and felt his breath on her nose. It smelled very minty. Howie felt hers, and hers was as minty as his, catching a whiff of peppermints that wasn't his. They felt themselves blush deeply, especially being pressed so close together. Their hearts were racing, and as they caught their breath, their hearts calmed as awell, but the sparks were still there. Finding his voice, Howie leaned in her ear. "Call him.", he snickered. Lisa snickered as well, pressing the home button on her phone, lighting up the dark closet and she quickly pulled up Nick's numer and dialed it, then looked up at Howie who as smiling, his eyes shining in the light of her phone. She blushed, smiling back at him, then quickly took a very deep breath, holding it. Nick jumped when his phone rang. "H-Hello?", he nervously answered, and right at the same time, the power had went out, and Lisa then did her impression of Kayko the girl from the Grudge movies, death rattle, prolonging it as she does, loud too. Nick screamed like a girl and dropped both his phone and towel at the same time. Nick scrambled picking his phone back up, and ran out screaming like a girl, stark ass naked, not stopping. Howie and Lisa heard him and burst out laughing quietly, trying not to be loud as she hung up her phone. "We better get out of here. " Howie said between laughs. "Yeah. ", Lisa agreed. Howie carefully opened the door and when he tried to step out, he found he was stuck. "Uh oh...", he said. He tried again. "Ouch!" We're stuck!", he whispered. Lisa was only held up by his body, as he heels had slipped and realized one move and she's one the floor. She tried to regain her footing, holding ont to Howie to help her, but she felt her right ankle starting to give out and cramp. "Ow! Shit! Ankle's cramping! Ow!", she cried out, leaning her head on his chest. Howie used his legs to steady her, and then pushed the stuff around their feet asisde as much as he could. "That help?", he whispered. Gripping onto him again, she managed to get her footing and relieve the cramp in her ankle. "Yeah... Thank you. ", she whispered back. "We need to try stepping out together.",Howie said. "And get the hell out of here before we're caught!", he said in a bit of a panicked whisper. "Okay. On the count of 3. ", she agreed. "1.... 2.... 3!", Howiecounted then at the same time, they squeezed started to squeeze out of the closet, and thier lips accidently brushed together. they both blushed furiously and felt the sparks again in the moment as they managed to finish squeezing out and landed with a THUD!" on the floor. "OW! Shit!", they said in unison. "Oh... that hurt.", Howie groaned. "You okay?", Lisa asked, sitting up, still blushing. "Y-yeah.", howie blushed and sat up as well, then they got to their feet and took off, sneaking their way out, leaving a mess on the floor. 

They managed to make it to Howie's bus and jump in, closing and locking the door, then burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe we just did that!", Howie gushed, reeling from the adrenaline. "Me either! I thought we were gonna get caught!", Lisa admitted, laughing with him as they stood embracing once another again, their bodies pressed close again, the sparked radiating in both of them. They blushed again, but this time, didn't shy away. "That was a lot of fun. Thank you for helping me, Sweetie.", Howie smiled as he looked into her eyes. "It really was.... you're welcome, and thank you for allowing me to help you. I've always wanted to prank Nick's ass.", Lisa laughed, so did Howie. "Guess it's safe to say he's met his match in pranking, if not beyond meeting his match!", Howie exclaimed, laughing more. "He sure has.", Lisa laughed more as well. they realized theyw ere becoming more comfortable with the sparks as they were now loving staring deep into one another's eyes, blushing yet again as they got silent, and found themselves leaning in towards one another. "Oh... What's your name?", Howie softly asked. "Lisa... Lisa Ann.", she softly replied, her smile matching. "Lisa Ann..... Such a beautiful name... Such a beautiful woman... "Howie murmured huskily. Lisa melted and her legs nearly gave out, and they would have had it not been for him holding her. She softly giggled. Howie was sure this wasn't a fan type of love anymore...and there was only one thing to do to confirm it 100%. As they leaned towards one another even closer, their lips brushed so softly together, a soft, light tender kiss, then captured one another's lips as the sparks flew, kissing deeply, passionately, sensually, lovingly as their hands caressed one another's back, hair and face. Howie smiled into the kiss, now knowing it's actual love.... not a fan type of love. He moaned into the kiss, loving how it was making him feel. Lisa was happy he reciprocated the feelings... she honestly thought he wouldn't, but she tried and persevered. She smiled into the kiss too, and returned the moan, feeling as good as Howie is. 

Nick had ran into his bus and locked the door, and was now hiding in his bed. What in the hell was that in the arena!? Nick thought, and cringed realizing there's probably going to be photos of him naked from tonight. "I guess I deserved it for being such an ass to Howie..... he got me so good! I think", Nick reluctanty admitted defeat to himself unsure if it was Howie, or something else. 

When they finally pulled away, they gasped for much needed air. "Wow!.....", Howie smiled, completely breathless. "Wow!...", Lisa repeated the sentiment, equally breathless. Both feeling like their legs are going to give out any minute, Howie sat down with her on the couch and cuddled with her. Lisa laid on his chest and took his hand in hers, and interlaced their fingers, bringing his hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. Howie smiled ad returned the gesture. "What a small world huh?', Lisa said, looking thoughtfully up at him. "Who'd have thought that when we met... we'd end up together?", she asked, kissing his cheek and smiling. "I know... I honestly didn't see this coming, but I'm glad it happened. I thought I'd be forever alone to be honest. ", Howie admitted. "Me too.... I've never had a boyfriend until you. I always thought I was meant to be alone all my life. I never thought I'd ever have a chance with you. I'm glad I took it.", Lisa replied. "Me too.... Remember how I said it won't be years before we meet again?" Howie smiled at her. She nodded. He sang the chourus of In A World Like This to her all while never taking his eyes away from hers, his smile never leaving his face, ending with "In a world like this, I've got you.", while she never stopped smiling either.


End file.
